The best-known method of placing window glass in an opening of a vehicle such as a car, a bus, a truck, or even a rail vehicle, consists in providing a frame for connecting the window glass to the edges of the opening, the frame having an inside portion and an outside portion that are urged towards each other to grip simultaneously the edges both of the window glass and of the opening, via a sealing gasket.
Since taste concerning appearance has changed, the present trend is to eliminate if not the presence then at least the visual impression of an interruption that such a frame would generate, so that the window glass appears to be a transparent portion of the bodywork without any gaps therebetween.